


cherry blossoms in the spring

by ahjusshi



Category: Taynew
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, but not really, lots of mentions of cherry blossoms, soft, spring fic, study buddies taynew, tay really likes cherry blossoms, taynew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: It hadn’t even been a whole month since New’s arrival, but the new student was still the talk of the school from students to teachers (apparently the boy was also a genius) and Tay thought he was going to go insane. Anywhere he was, someone was talking about the new student, New Thitipoom and how horrendously handsome he was or how stupidly smart he is.He was opposite of Tay in every way, Tay notices; his eyes were a lighter color and were cute and innocent while his eyebrows were sharp, his nose was perfect with a cute mole atop, and his lips were plump and pink, reminding Tay of the cherry blossoms he oh so loved so much which made Tay hate it the most. Even if it was Tay’s least favorite feature, he couldn’t help but stare.





	1. year one. month one.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while :) 
> 
> this fic was inspired by other fics that i was reading before and it just made me want to write again (you can find them on my bookmarks). at first i was going to make a eunhae fic, but changed my mind and made it taynew instead. i just love those boys uwu
> 
> this was all going to be a one shot, but i changed my mind and decided to put it out in small parts. please continue to support me as i put out the rest of the parts. im pretty proud of it :) 
> 
> ALSO THE SCHOOL SYSTEM IS BASICALLY INSPIRED FROM AMERICAN, JAPANESE, KOREAN, AND THAI SCHOOLS FROM WHAT IVE EXPERIENCED, READ, AND WATCHED IN FILMS. 
> 
> enjoy!

It was March and the cherry blossom trees were blooming, filling the air with the hint of calming pink and the relaxing thought of _it's finally spring, no more cold_. Tay would usually stop and enjoy the feeling and color, letting the calm breeze blow against his cheeks and the pastel pink to calm his heart as he would take a breath of the spring air. But the chance was not gifted to him that morning.

He was running late to school, having stayed up the night before playing video games and the regret washed over him now as he ran through the beautiful streets of Pattaya City.

He quickly makes his way around the last corner, picking up speed once his eyes spot the school gates and soon, he's inside and bent over his knees, huffing for breath. After a quick break, he starts again towards the large building but slows his pace when he notices Mr. Somchai, the disciplinary teacher, standing outside the school building. Tay notices some students already doing quick exercises as punishment next to the teacher and only internally groans, knowing he had no chance of getting away. Still, he forced his way over and greeted his teacher who only examined him foot up before immediately starting to nag.

"Messy hair, untucked shirt, unbuttoned collar, _and_ you're late to school! Not again, Vihokratana!"

Tay quickly tucks his dress shirt in as he apologizes. He didn't forget to pat his bed head down before starting to plea, "Sir, class is about to start, so could I — "

"Nonsense! Fifty push-ups, Vihokratana, then you may go," Mr. Somchai directed, "and button your collar!"

Tay followed his instruction though he knew he was going to later undo the button as the day went on. "But Sir, if I have one more late absence — " And Tay wasn't able to finish his plea when his teacher interrupted him without listening to the rest of his sentence.

"The faster you do it, the quicker you can go to class."

Tay shut his lips then, biting down his remarks as he cursed himself again for waking up late. He knew if he continued trying to convince his teacher, his punishment would be worse and make him even later than he already was. So, instead, he got on all fours and attempted a half-assed excuse of what a push-up could be called.

*

When Tay had finally finished his not-really push-ups, he had quickly made his way to his class and slammed the door open, grabbing the attention of the students inside. Ignoring the eyes of his classmates, Tay quickly walked over to his desk located in the very back of the room.

"Late again?" Off asked in a teasing tone, standing from his own seat and following Tay to his, "this is the third time this semester."

"I know," Tay said followed with a groan. He placed his backpack on his desk and slumped into his seat, looking up at Off with tired eyes. "Did the teacher take roll yet?"

"What do you expect? Of course she did," Off answered, pity laced in his tone, "and don't you have an alarm clock, Tay? Be late one more time and you won't be allowed to graduate."

"I do, but I just never seem to hear it!" Tay whined, "I might need to get someone to continuously call me every morning or something."

"Sounds like you need a girlfriend."

Tay only grunted before letting his head fall against his desk as images of his parents nagging him about his bad habit of oversleeping took over. Tay tried to fix it, he really did - he tried putting his alarm an hour earlier and even got his parents to shake him awake every morning, but Tay would just buzz them out and enjoy the comfort and warmth of his bed. In the end, Tay decided to accept that early mornings just weren't for him.

Tay sighed when he heard the classroom door slide open, a signal of their teacher's arrival for their first lesson. Tay forced his head up from his desk, noting that Off had returned to his seat before following his gaze and making eye contact with a pair of brown eyes he's never seen before.

Tay forced his gaze away from the stranger's eyes and down his body, immediately recognizing the familiar khakis and dress shirt. It was their school's uniform, so possibly a new student.

"Good morning, class!" Ms. Anusorn sang as the students followed with their own greeting.

Tay returned his eyes towards the boy, peering at the male in wonder. He was awfully handsome, much to Tay's distaste as he frowned at the fact. The male had brown hair, a bit lighter than Tay's own shade, which parted in the middle compared to Tay's side-do. Even their skin tone differed, Tay's a golden brown while the boy was snow white.

"Class, today we have a new student who has moved here from Bangkok," Ms. Anusorn began, taking a look towards the male, "go ahead and introduce yourself."

The boy nodded, clearing his throat first before looking straight ahead and saying, "My name is Thitipoom Techaapaikhun and go by New." Tay pressed his lips together in silence, not had expecting the sweet voice to escape the male's lips. It annoyed him slightly. "Please take care of me." Then, the boy pressed his hands together in front of his lips and bowed.

Tay blinked. That's it? He looked around to the faces of his classmates for their reaction and only scowled when he noticed all the females grinning ear to ear from the new handsome face. The new student gave zero information about himself and the girls were already all over him. Tay tsked at the thought and shook his head.

"Thank you, New. Please take any empty seat you see."

Tay watched New take a look around the room before deciding to sit at the empty desk in the very front of the room. Tay rolled his eyes at the choice and looked away in disinterest, instead going back to place his head on his desk and dozing off.

*

"The new guy is pretty attractive, isn't he?" Off commented during lunch a few days later as the said male walked by with a small group of girls following behind his tail.

Tay only rolled his eyes.

"Who is he?" Nanon asked beside Tay, leaning back in his seat to take a good look at the new student. He was a grade lower than Off and Tay, but the trio were good neighborhood friends.

"New Thitipoom from Bangkok," Off informed, looking away and resuming to eat his food, "same class as Tay and I."

"Looks like all the girls are head over heels for him," Nanon pointed out as he looked towards Tay, "huh, Tay?"

Tay only chewed down his rice and egg, taking a huge gulp of his juice before finally speaking, "He's not that special."

Nanon hummed before taking another look back at New. "He seems like he doesn't talk much. I heard the other boys say he's pretty mute."

"Because he is," Tay says, scooping his last bit of rice into his spoon as he continues, "he acts like he's some different species compared to us."

Off quickly interjects, "We don't know him, Tay. You can't just judge him based off his outside attitude."

Tay finishes his food, placing his fork and spoon on top of his empty plate before grabbing his cup. "Didn't you see how he introduced himself? He spoke as if he didn't want to associate himself with us." Tay paused to take a sip of his drink before continuing, "Then he proceeded to take a seat in the front of the classroom where all the girls were."

"And?" Off asked, raising his eyebrow as Nanon looked between the two with curiosity.

"And he probably thinks he's so handsome and cool that everyone's going to goo-goo gaga over him when nobody really isn't," Tay finishes, crossing his arms in defense.

"Well, the girls are definitely goo-goo gaga'ing over him," Nanon interjects.

Off only shakes his head. "I don't know what has you so negative at the dude, but calm down, Tawan." Tay raises an eyebrow at the choice of name Off chose. "It hasn't even been a week since he has arrived and you're already speaking of him like you've been together with this dude your whole life."

Tay simply shrugs before standing to his feet. "I just don't trust him," he states before walking away to throw his trash. He doesn't forget to glare at New whenever he catches sight of him.

*

"Did you see the new student?"

Tay gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, he's so pretty! Where was he from again?"

It hadn't even been a whole month since New's arrival, but the new student was still the talk of the school from students to teachers (apparently the boy was also a genius) and Tay thought he was going to go insane. Anywhere he was, someone was talking about the new student, New Thitipoom and how horrendously handsome he was or how stupidly smart he is.

"Bangkok, I'm sure."

"Bangkok isn't that far from Pattaya," Tay muttered under his breath as he quickly finished copying Off's notes into his own notebook. He had procrastinated from doing any type of work this week (as usual), instead focusing on burning a hole through the back of New's head during class. To Tay's zero chance of luck, it hadn't worked yet.

"Maybe he went to a big school in Bangkok," the girl in front of Tay wondered out loud, "it could explain why he's so smart."

"But why would his family want to move here?" the second girl asked.

Tay folded Off's notebook closed, following with his own before shoving it in his backpack.

"I wonder - OH!"

Tay jumped in surprise when the girl screeched, dropping Off's notebook on the floor before throwing a glare at the girl. He was ready to accuse her of scaring him but stopped when he saw the look in her eyes. Following her drooling gaze, Tay noticed the figure who had just sat down at their seat and frowned, tsking out loud.

"What's got you annoyed?"

Tay glanced up at the voice beside him. "Oh, Off."

"Did you finish copying the notes? The next lesson is about to start."

Tay nodded, leaning down to pick up the fallen notebook before handing it back to Off with a thanks. Tay looks back at New, watching him take out his materials for the next lesson. "Look at him."

"Who?" Off followed Tay's stare, "New? What about him?"

Tay only shook his head. "He must think he's all that just because he's from Bangkok."

"He's just sitting at his desk, Tay," Off says with a roll of his eyes, "why are you so agitated over this dude anyway?"

Tay snaps his gaze to Off. "Agitated? Agitated over what? Why would I be _agitated_ , hell, I'm more annoyed than anything else."

"Okay, fine, annoyed," Off agrees with a huff of his own annoyance, "so, what are you so annoyed about?"

Tay looked back at New, a frown on his lips. He was annoyed by the man's face, attitude, good grades, popularity, and even presence. He was just...annoying.

"Everything about him is annoying."

*

The cherry blossoms were starting to fall, instead showing off their pretty pink colors on the streets, rather than on the trees.

Tay was walking home from school when he noticed, frowning at the thought of spring already starting to end. They were still beautiful, whether tucked up in a tree or plucked down to the ground where people would stomp on them. They still managed to stay calm and pretty, something Tay especially liked about the blossoms.

Pulling out his phone, Tay took his time to take pictures of the three cherry blossom trees he usually saw on his way to and from school for memory until next spring when they would bloom once again. Tay smiles at his photos, looking through his collection as he let the pretty pink fill his eyes.

"You don't seem like a guy who would enjoy taking pictures."

Tay jumps, almost dropping his phone in the process as a familiar voice behind him chuckles. A glare ready on his face, Tay twists around to snark at the person who scared him, but immediately stops his planned actions when he notices who it is.

Glare gone, Tay stares at New who was in front of him with a big smile. Tay has never really seen New so close before and he hated to admit that he was a lot more pretty up close than far away from his seat. All of the girls' crushes made sense now, though he wouldn't admit that out loud.

He was opposite of Tay in every way, Tay notices; his eyes were a lighter color and were cute and innocent while his eyebrows were sharp, his nose was perfect with a cute mole atop, and his lips were plump and pink, reminding Tay of the cherry blossoms he oh so loved so much which made Tay hate it the most. Even if it was Tay's least favorite feature, he couldn't help but stare.

"Sorry for scaring you," New said, breaking the silence between them and catching Tay's attention, "I didn't mean to."

Tay looked behind New, noticing the falling cherry blossoms and he then remembered what he was doing. "Cherry blossoms," Tay blurted out loud.

New laughed then. And Tay watched with wide eyes. It was loud and bright, and Tay has never seen something so mesmerizing or heard something so beautiful as New's laugh. Then, the male was suddenly reaching forward, catching Tay by surprise as he flinched when he felt the boy's hand touch his hair. And before Tay could register the action, the hand was already gone and instead was in front of Tay's eyes, holding up something pink in his fingertips.

"Cherry blossom," New says, flashing another grin at Tay.

Tay looked away from New, feeling heat rise to his cheeks and noticing the unusual beat of his heart. Furrowing his eyebrows, Tay looked down at his phone he held in his hand. His cherry blossom photos were still showing and they suddenly didn't look as beautiful as they did before. Tay frowned at this.

"Annoying," Tay grumbled quietly.

"What?"

Tay looked back up at New, staring straight into the male's eyes. "You're annoying." Then, he twisted on his foot and stomped away.

 


	2. month two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The color reminded Tay of the cherry blossoms that have now left his city until next spring and suddenly Tay’s hand was reaching out towards them, gently tracing the shape with his finger. “Your lips are soft,” Tay notes, his eyes drawing along with his finger, “and pink like cherry blossoms.”
> 
> “Yeah?” New’s lips moved along with Tay’s finger.
> 
> “Yeah, they’re pretty,” Tay said with a hushed tone, barely above a whisper, looking up at New and wondering if the male could hear his heartbeat over the silence of the room, “like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another update! this might be the longest part lol, exceeded over 5000+ words which is WOAH - a lot. hope you guys are enjoying the storyline as much as i am writing it!! soft taynew for the soul uwu 
> 
> part three may take longer to write, edit, and upload as my own graduation is next week (whew, i'm almost done with high school myself) so that's a heads up :)
> 
> enjoy!

*

Hell no, it was not happening again.

Tay rushed out of his house, toast in his mouth as his mother told him to hurry up before he's late. That's right, late. Again.

It wasn't Tay's fault that his thoughts were occupied by a certain annoying person with the name of New Thitipoom in his mind. He just couldn't sleep when all his thoughts were revolved around that stupid laugh and his stupid smiling face. Tay hated it and hated him.

Passing by the three cherry blossom trees on his way to school, Tay stopped to glare at them in return for reminding him of yesterday's event as if in mock. Still, the pink blossoms softened him up and he wasn't mad anymore.

*

Tay stared at the back of New's head, mentally accusing the male of his almost tardy. Tay had barely made it to class, having sneaked past Mr. Somchai out front on duty and quietly slipping his way into the building. He had Off cover for him, telling their teacher he was in the bathroom and to his surprising luck, Ms. Anusorn believed the white lie. By the time Tay made it to the classroom, he was a sweating mess, immediately confronted by Off who teased him again for his morning dash.

"Good morning!" Ms. Anusorn greeted, grabbing the class' attention as Off ran off to his own seat, "Today will be a study hall, a great time to catch up on work needed to be done or to study for upcoming tests! Summer break will be here soon, so it's better to start now."

Everyone started moving in unison once Ms. Anusorn finished, getting out the material they needed while Tay slumped in his seat. He was still tired from the morning rush and wanted to do nothing but rest.

"Tawan, could you please come up and see me?" Ms. Anusorn called then, grabbing Tay's full attention.

Tay's immediate thought was that he was caught for lying, but quickly dismissed the idea in order to calm himself down. He gave a curt nod to his teacher before standing to his feet, throwing Off a questioning glance who only gave a shrug back. Tay hoped it wasn't because of his habit of being late or the fact that he had lied to his teacher that morning, praying for his luck as he walked up to Ms. Anusorn's desk.

Wiping his sweaty hands on his khakis, Tay spoke, "Yes?"

"Tawan, you do realize it's almost the end of the semester, right?" Ms. Anusorn started as Tay gave a nod in reply, "Well, I've noticed your grades for certain classes aren't looking the best as of now and you may not be able to graduate if you don't raise them."

Tay didn't reply, only nodding his head once more. He knew he was lazing around again, a common occurrence that happened every end of a semester and it usually wasn't much of a big deal.

"I could get someone to tutor you if you're having trouble?" his teacher suggested, "To help you get your grades up just enough for you to be able to graduate."

Tay's eyes widened, ready to deny when a voice behind him spoke up.

"I could tutor him."

Tay whipped around in surprise, scowling when he saw who it was.

"That's nice of you to offer, New," Ms. Anusorn said with a smile, "Tawan, what do you think?"

Tay turned around, holding his head high and replying, "No, thank you. I can get my grades up on my own." He was no way in hell going to get help from New, especially when Tay considered him as his enemy.

"If you say so," his teacher replied, "but if you have any questions, New or I would be more than happy to help you."

Tay nodded, bowing his head in thanks towards his teacher before twisting around and walking back to his desk. He ignored New's gaze, keeping his head high as he sat back down in his seat. He didn't know why, but he felt deviously good to decline New's offer.

*

"You? Get your grades up?" Nanon asked in bewilderment.

"And by yourself?" Off continued, shaking his head with an amused grin, "No way that's going to happen."

"I will!" Tay persisted, "I just need to start studying now."

Nanon and Off looked at each other, then Tay before bursting into fits of laughter. Off shook his head once more as Nanon spoke, "Tay Tawan studying? Yeah, right!"

"I will! I'm going to the library as soon as I finish my food!" Tay said, chewing down his meal in a hurry as Nanon and Off continued to laugh.

*

"Don't you get tired of rushing to school every day?"

Tay looked up at the voice, frowning when he sees New standing beside the table he was currently studying on. What was he doing here? Tay wondered before remembering that the male was indeed one of the smartest students in school, why would he not be in the library. It seemed almost stereotypical, really.

"Don't you get tired of studying every day?" Tay shot back, looking back down at his stack of textbooks beside him. He was busy doing some practice problems for algebra, his worst subject, but didn't know if he was doing any of them correctly as there wasn't even an answer key to check off his answers.

"Touché," New replied as he sat down in the chair beside Tay. He placed an elbow on the table, leaning his head against his hand.

Tay stared at the male, ignoring the warmth building from his side and asking, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to help you study."

"I said I don't need help," Tay argues in defense, "do you not remember or something? And here I thought your memory was crazy good." Tay added the last part in a mutter.

Tay noticed New's lips quirk up in a tiny smile. "I do recall something like that."

"Then why are you sitting here?"

"Well," New started, looking towards Tay's worksheet of practice problems and pointing at a particular one, Tay's eyes following the boy's finger, "you did this one incorrectly," then pointing to another, "and this one," and then another, "and this one, and — "

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Tay quickly crumbled the sheet of paper, twisting it into a ball before tossing it aside in annoyance.

"You shouldn't litter."

Tay twisted his head to yell at the other but immediately bit his words back when he saw New put a finger against his own lips, eyes crinkled amusingly. Tay frowned at him.

"You're annoying," Tay finally whispered after a beat of silence.

New only nodded, a smile still present on his face. "You've mentioned that before."

Tay glared at the male, watching the way his smile grew to a grin, showing his pearly white teeth and making Tay's heart skip a beat. "You're absolutely annoying," Tay repeated with a grumble with a flush to his cheeks. He stood to his feet, given up on studying and made his way out of the library, promising himself to never come again.

*

Tay told himself he would study when he got home, but when Off and Nanon surprise-visited him with snacks to play video games, he just couldn't say no. And when the two left later that night, Tay was so exhausted that he forgot about it.

*

"Did you study?"

It was a simple question to which Tay did not want to answer nor did he have to. Tay only stared up at the male in confusion, wondering why New was speaking to Tay in between breaks. They weren't particularly close, having only conversed about a total of two times which meant nothing. The girls in the class were also shocked, staring at the two as the moment of silence continued.

"N-no," Tay finally stuttered when he remembered what New had asked, looking down at his blank notebook in almost embarrassment. He hadn't even taken any notes for the topic they learned today, instead deciding to lay his head on his desk and rest his tired eyes. At this rate, Tay even wondered if he was going to ever raise his grades.

New hummed beside Tay as if he knew his answer all along and Tay's suspicion was correct when New said, "I figured you wouldn't." Still, Tay threw a glare towards the boy who only continued, "How about you tell me everything you don't understand and we'll work from there. Better start now, we've got less than two months left before final exams."

Tay looked away, glaring at his notebook instead. He didn't want to ask New of all people for help, especially after declining the offer the first time. So, Tay stuck his nose in the air and said, "I don't need help. I'll get my grades up myself, my way." And before New could reply, Tay laid his head on his desk and closed his eyes in hope of New's dismissal.

*

Tay didn't even know what he didn't know. Algebra was all kinds of weird and Tay just wished it wasn't even a thing. "Why the hell is this shit even required when we won't fucking use it in life?" he cursed under his breath as he continued reading over the example problem, but quickly gave up when he still didn't understand. Maybe he should've accepted New's offer after all.

Tay groaned out loud, running a hand through his hair as he hung his head low. Why hadn't he paid attention in class? Tay let out a long sigh, letting it echo in his mind before looking up at the blue sky above him. He took a deep breathe, letting the oxygen consume him when he noticed a single pink petal fall in front of him. Tay looked around then, noticing a single cherry blossom tree a few feet away. He was at a random park close to his house, having decided that going out to study would help him from procrastinating.

Tay examined the tree, almost fully green with very few cherry blossoms still covering some spots. Spring was already coming to an end, summer heading their way and it made Tay frown at the thought. Pulling his phone out, Tay takes a quick snapshot of the tree before examining it after. Scrolling through his other photos, he comes across a certain picture he had taken a few days beforehand. It reminds Tay of New and the pretty smile he had first seen, frowning in thought as he remembers New's annoying voice asking, "Have you studied?"

With a silent huff, Tay locks his phone away and gets to work.     

*

Tay was still sitting in the park, this time under the tree for shade when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and only frowned when he noticed the figure, not even surprised.

"Of course it's you," he said before shaking his head and going back to studying. It was going particularly well for Tay as if his brain had opened a locked closet in his mind and pulled out information he's had hidden inside.

"Why? You don't want to see me?" New asked in a teasing tone, sitting himself down beside Tay and pressing a shoulder to his side. Tay felt comfortable with New sitting next to him, pressed against his side as if they were pieces of a puzzle fit perfectly together. Tay smiled at the thought.

"I didn't say that."

Tay stopped his actions, shocked by his own words and looked at New beside him who was grinning at him beautifully. It was the same smile as the first one New had gifted Tay under the three pink cherry blossom trees, the same smile that had Tay mesmerized, the same smile that had Tay wishing he had taken a picture, the same smile that put the cherry blossoms to shame; And soon the smile disappeared just as fast as it had come when Tay heard the repeating noise of his alarm ring, waking him from slumber.

*

"How's the studying going?" Nanon asked one day during break, having come to visit Tay who was snacking on some food outside of the library.

Tay hummed as chewed on his food, swallowing first before responding, "Okay, I guess? Algebra is killing me."

Nanon gave him a pity smile. "Why don't you get someone to help you with algebra then?"

"Maybe." Tay sighed, finishing his seaweed snack and crumbling the wrapper. "It might be the best idea since I don't even know what questions I'm doing right or wrong."

Nanon nodded. "Off told me New offered to help you."

Tay rolled his eyes.

"Why not take the offer?" Nanon suggested.

"I'm not going to ask him for help," Tay said with a cross of his arms.

Nanon sighed. "Doesn't that sound a bit childish, Tay? Why don't you just worry about graduation which is coming pretty soon, instead of worrying about another boy in your class who's used to studying almost every day versus you, who lazed around after school playing video games."

"Video games are the past," Tay says, flipping his hand back and forth, "for the time being at least. I've been studying non-stop, even my parents are wondering if I'm sick."

"Your ambition is truly inspiring," Nanon joked, "but your grade in algebra isn't going to go up if you don't get some help."

Tay sometimes hated Nanon for being right.

*

" _IthinkIneedyourhelp_ ," Tay said that afternoon to New who only stared at him with confusion. He had caught New walking home and built his courage to ask the boy, in hopes that the male in return didn't make fun of him.

"What?"

"I need help." Tay repeated, then quickly added, "with algebra."

New grinned at this. "Say that again?"

"Now you're just doing that to tease me," Tay accused, pointing a finger at the male.

New laughed, grabbing hold of Tay's outstretched hand before pulling him next to him. "Sorry, I just couldn't believe my ears. I mean, you were so dead-set on not getting any help, so I was pretty surprised, but I'm glad you finally asked."

Tay looked away in embarrassment, not pulling his hand away from New's clutch. "Sadly, I was forced into reality," Tay mumbled as New dragged him in step with him. They seemed like a couple walking home to others around them, but Tay didn't mind much.

"I'm surprised you asked me for help, out of all people," New spoke as Tay stared at the blue sky above them. It was a nice day.

"Well, I wouldn't want to decline such a nice offer from the top student from our school," Tay responded, looking at New beside him who only offered him a smile back. Always a smile. Now that Tay thought about it, New was always smiling, even when Tay had called him annoying.

"You're weird," he wondered out loud.

New giggled. "You're weird too."

Tay furrowed his eyebrows, defense taking over his features as he stopped walking, pulling New to a stop as well. New was still clutched onto his arm, Tay noticed then and quickly pulled his hand away. "What do you mean I'm weird?"

New cocked his head to the side, usual smile still present on his lips that Tay wanted to punch away. "You're weird for thinking I'm weird."

"That doesn't make sense."

"You don't really make sense either, Tay."

"How?" Tay asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, you called me annoying many times when you don't even know me," New explained, crossing his own arms.

Tay stared at New, not knowing how to respond, then deciding, "You're so annoying."

New laughed and Tay frowned when he felt his heart warm. "So I've heard."

*

"Let's go study in the library," New suggested after class, their meetings becoming more regular rather than abnormal for Tay and the rest of the class.

"Again?" Tay groaned, sitting back against his desk, "Do you have a crush on the library or something? Why are you always going there to study?"

"Why? Are you jealous?" New teased and chuckled when Tay shot him a frown, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! It's because it's quiet and you can easily focus. Plus, it has lots of utilities like computers and books."

"I guess," Tay muttered. "It just feels so stuffy in there."

"Okay," New said, squatting down beside Tay's seat, "where do you want to go?"

Tay looked into New's eyes, thinking about all the places they could go before a smile grew on his lips. "I know the perfect place."

*

The park was still empty, the single used to be cherry blossom tree still in the place where Tay remembered it to be. He smiled sadly when he noticed there was no pink to be seen, making Tay miss the hush spring feel already. 

"It's pretty here," New commented, taking a look around the vacant park, "but no one else is here beside us." New looked at Tay then, squinting his eyes at the male in mock suspect, "Are you trying to kill me?"

Tay gave a look towards New before snorting. "Very funny," he deadpanned as he sat down on the wooden picnic table with the other male following beside him, "I think it's peaceful."

"Hey, look! A cherry blossom!" New gushed, picking a petal that had fallen on top of the table, "can't believe there's still some around."

Tay looked at the singular blossom New held between his fingers and smiled. Spring wasn't over just yet.

"You seem to really like cherry blossoms," New said, placing the petal back on the table as they watched it fly away, the wind taking it from their line of sight.

"They're pretty," Tay simply explained, eyes still lingering in the air, "and relaxing."

New hummed, cradling his head with a hand and staring at Tay.

"I think they're the prettiest thing that existed on Earth." Tay smiled at the thought before the image of New grinning took over, making his own falter. _Until you appeared_.

Tay blushed, hiding his face in his textbook so New wouldn't notice. He couldn't believe what his brain was thinking, the thought causing his heartbeat to quicken and his body to tingle in an odd way.

*

Tay's grades were getting better, his teacher and parents praising him and encouraging him to continue the streak. Tay was proud of himself, laughing at Nanon and Off who hadn't believed in him as he mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done. Of course, he had New to thank for his algebra grade, though he would never admit to that out loud.

"You're picking things up pretty well," New complimented him one day after school at the park, now green and no single pink blossom found, "if we continue like this for the final month, you won't have to worry about your chance of graduation."

"I can finally go back to video games," Tay cheers, sighing happily after. Studying was far too tiring for his brain and he couldn't wait to go back to playing video games with Off and Nanon.

"I'll still be studying," New said, sighing as well.

Tay looked over at New, wondering if the male ever took a break from studying. Instead, Tay decided to ask, "Why did you move here?" Tay noticed New's smile change to a look of surprise, not had expected his question.

"No particular reason," New answered, pausing for a brief second before continuing, "my dad quit his job and we moved here."

"Why did he quit?" Tay questioned, leaning his head closer as if they were sharing secrets though no one was around.

"He's starting his own traveling agency," New explained, looking up at the light blue sky in thought, "it's something he's been planning to do ever since he was young and since Pattaya City is a popular resort spot, he thought it would be a good place to start for his business."

Tay nodded. "Then, are you going to take over the business when you're older?"

"Maybe," New responds, looking back at Tay and flashing him a toothy grin, "I'm not sure yet, so I try to study everything I can, just in case."

"You should have some fun sometimes too," Tay says, "like playing video games."

"Well, maybe you can teach me how to play something," New suggests with one eyebrow raised.

Tay shrugged, a grin on his face as he focused his attention back on his textbook. "Maybe."

*

"Left! Left! I SAID LEFT!"

And Tay watched as New's character gets killed off by another player for the nth time that day and only shook his head in fatigue. He couldn't play another round with the male. "How can someone be this bad?" he wondered out loud.

Tay felt a hard shove on his arm from New who only retaliated, "Maybe if  you were a better instructor, I wouldn't suck as bad as you say."

"I'm a great instructor!" Tay fought back, poking a finger into New's side.

"Not when all you do is a scream in my ear," New said, crossing his legs in front of him and leaning back against Tay's bed with a cheeky grin.

"That's because you're not listening to me," Tay responds, turning his console off before throwing himself on his bed, face first, "I'm tired now."

New chuckled from the floor, bright and bubbly like usual and Tay hoped it would never change. He sounded so innocent and happy that it warmed Tay's heart and he smiled at the feeling. "You look good when you smile."

New's eyebrows raised at the compliment and only leaned forward so his chin rested on Tay's bed, facing Tay eye to eye. "Oh? I didn't know you thought that."

Tay could feel each breath New let out fan his face, but he didn't mind. "Yeah," Tay responded, looking at New who quirked his lips in a smile. The color reminded Tay of the cherry blossoms that have now left his city until next spring and suddenly Tay's hand was reaching out towards them, gently tracing the shape with his finger. "Your lips are soft," Tay notes, his eyes drawing along with his finger, "and pink like cherry blossoms."

"Yeah?" New's lips moved along with Tay's finger.

"Yeah, they're pretty," Tay said with a hushed tone, barely above a whisper, looking up at New and wondering if the male could hear his heartbeat over the silence of the room, "like you."

"Like me?"

Tay hummed before retracting his finger, smiling at New before pushing his face into his bed, hiding his hot cheeks. "It's annoying."

New laughed.

*

"You and New have been hanging out a lot lately," Off commented during lunch as Nanon nodded in agreement, grins on both of his friends' faces.

"Because he's helping me study," Tay said, munching on his food.

"Yeah, of course," Off says, "but it seems like you don't hate him anymore."

"I never hated him," Tay explains, swallowing his food before continuing, "just didn't trust him."

"Uh-huh," Nanon noised from beside Tay, "and you didn't want to do anything with him, but look at you now."

"You guys are stuck to each other like glue," Off continued with a chuckle.

"Some might even think you guys are in a relationship," Nanon followed, grinning at Off.

"We're friends," Tay replied, feeling his cheeks heat, "and he's only helping me study."

"Alright, whatever you say," Off finishes, a smile still present on his face as well as Nanon's.

*

Tay had been studying in his class when she came up to his desk, reading over his notes for the quiz they were going to have the next lesson.

"Um, are you Tay?" she asked.

Tay looked up at the girl, running a list of faces to identify her in his mind, but came short. He had never seen her before, most likely not in his class or grade. "Yeah?"

"I heard you were close with New," the girl squeaked, looking off to the side to her friends who were encouraging her from the classroom door. She must've been nervous for some reason.

Tay continued, "Yeah?"

"C-could you please hand this to him?" she asked before thrusting a pink envelope in Tay's direction.

Tay stared at it in confusion. Was it a confession letter? Tay rolled his eyes at this and quickly said, "Why don't you give it to him yourself?"

"I-I'm too nervous."

"I can see that."

She ignored Tay's comment, continuing, "And you're the only one New is close with, so..."

Tay eyed the envelope again. Give it to New? It wouldn't be a hard task to do at all. He already had planned to meet the male himself after school to go to Tay's house together, but Tay didn't feel like doing it at all. It just didn't fit well with him. Before Tay could decline, the bell was ringing and the girl was handing the envelope to him before rushing out of the classroom with a loud thanks.

Tay stared at the empty door in shock before letting his eyes fall down at the pink item in his hand.

*

"Here." Tay threw the pink envelope in New's direction before turning away from the male, looking through his backpack for nothing in particular as he busied his focus. They were at Tay's house, getting ready to study when Tay remembered the task he was entrusted with.

"What's this?"

"Some girl asked me to give it to you," explained Tay, pulling out his notebook. He sat back against his bed and started looking through its contents, though he wasn't exactly paying attention to the words inside.

"She asked you?"

"Yeah. Said it's 'cause we're close." Tay glanced towards New to see a smile on his face. It irritated Tay. "What? You're happy you got a letter from a girl?"

"No," New answered, glancing up at Tay who was scowling, "it's because they think we're close."

Tay held New's stare and asked, "You don't want us to be close?"

Then, New giggled and looked away. He ripped the envelope open and pulled the letter out, reading it silently. Tay watched him until he finished, raising an eyebrow when New looked back at him.

"What did it say?" Tay asked, looking back down at his own notebook in nonchalance, "She like you?"

New hummed, folding the letter back to its original form.

Tay waited for more, but nothing came, so he continued, "And? What about you?" He watched New's facial expression, but the same stupid smile was there with no reply, "Do you like her too?"

"I don't even know how she looks," New answered with a laugh, "and besides, I already have someone else I like."

"Someone else?" Tay repeated, eyebrows raising. New had someone else he liked? Tay hadn't noticed before, the thought never crossing his mind. New hadn't been talking to anyone else besides him, or at least from what Tay knew. "Who?"

"It's a secret."

Tay didn't like that answer. He frowned and turned away, feeling just a little bitter.

*

Who could it be? Tay looked around the classroom, trying to find any girl that New could possibly be interested in. Maybe they were in a different class, he thought, or a different grade.

"What're you thinking so deeply about?" Off asked, standing next to Tay's desk. 

"New has a crush."

"New has a crush?" Off repeated, looking around the class as well, "Who?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Tay says with a squint of his eyes at New's own head. He wished he could read the male's thoughts and find out just who was his crush. "I have zero clues. He's not close to anybody nor does he talk to other people besides the teachers."

Off hummed. "Maybe you just haven't seen the people who talk to New."

"But he's always busy studying with me," Tay explained, looking up at Off, "and even then, I haven't heard him ever talk about a girl."

"Maybe it's a girl from Bangkok?" suggested Off.

"Bangkok," Tay repeated. It would make sense, or at least the most sense.

"Or," Off continued, "you're looking at this the wrong way."

"The wrong way?"

"The answer might be closer to you than him," Off explained before walking back to his own seat, leaving Tay to de-code his message by himself.

*

Tay really hated himself. At this moment in time, he truly despised himself.

"Why must you always wake up late?" his mother questioned as she handed him his breakfast before shoo-ing him out of the house, "Hurry and go before you're late to your first class."

"It's too late," Tay said, head hung low as he stood outside the front doorstep, "class must've already started by now."

"You still have time," his mom ushered before pushing Tay to hurry and leave, "or go study at the park at least."

A frown on his face, Tay twisted on his foot and walked through the front gate of his house, taking his time to walk down the familiar street of his neighborhood. He gazed at the familiar row of trees that he would gaze at when they were full of pink blossoms before continuing his way to the empty park.

"Let's eat breakfast first," Tay told himself as he sat himself down on the wooden picnic table.

*

"Let me guess." Tay glanced up at the sudden voice which had appeared while he was reading through a textbook. "You were late."

Tay smiled at New's arrival, scooting to give the male some room beside him. "It's not considered late if I didn't go to school."

New laughed, slinging his backpack on the table and sliding into his seat. "So, have you been here since this morning?"

Tay pulled out his phone to take a look at the time and his eyebrows furrowed together when he noticed it hasn't been that long, only two hours or so since he arrived. He looked at New who only smiled back, getting out his own materials. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I think that question applies to both of us," New replies with a chuckle.

"Did you wake up late?" Tay asked, eyebrows raising in surprise and when New sheepishly nods, a grin breaks out on Tay's face. "You? New Thitipoom? Oh my god."

New matches Tay's grin and looks away, hiding his face. Tay didn't miss the unusual redness of the boy's ears. "It's not a big deal," New said.

"Yes, it is," Tay argues, "top student is late, so he decided not to go to school."

"You did the same."

"Yeah, but I have a reason to!"

"And what's that?" New asked, looking at Tay in challenge.

"If I had one more late absence, I wouldn't be able to graduate," Tay explains with his head held up high, "and if you arrive late, it wouldn't matter."

New blinked before breaking out into fits of laughter and Tay grinned, his heart flourishing with love and affection at the sound. "Is that something to be proud of?"

"Well, why didn't you go to school?"

New shrugged. "Didn't feel like it."

"So, you came here?" Tay asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's peaceful," answered New, gifting another grin to Tay and it was so soft that Tay just wanted to take a picture of the smile and keep it forever, just for himself. 

"Yeah?" Tay asked, voice light with clear affection.

"Yeah."

Tay glanced down at New's cherry blossom colored lips, eyes tracing the shape like the time he did with his finger. He remembered the first time he really met New, next to the line of cherry blossom trees which have now lost their pink and instead presented its green color, but the thought didn't make Tay feel sad. In fact, he didn't mind it because now he saw something much more appealing than those pink trees; something that made his heart relax, made him happy and gave him inspiration; something more alluring, something more blinding and beautiful, something Tay likes just as much as he did the blossoms and he wouldn't mind taking pictures of instead.

"I think I've heard someone say that before," Tay teased in a tiny voice, eyes never leaving New's lips and he watched them move in reply.

"I heard it from a pretty cute guy."

Tay glanced up at New's amused eyes in surprise. He wondered how a boy like him could make Tay feel so content and warm. Tay smiled at the thought and before he could register New's next action, the male had leaned in and placed his lips on Tay's. It was quick, so quick that Tay didn't have time to give a reaction and before he knew it, New was already leaning back and turning away from him.

Tay was too shocked to move for the first few seconds, fingers raising to touch his lips that were still warm from New and he felt his face heat. It felt nice, he thought and he shyly smiled when he noticed New blushing as well.

 

 


	3. month three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed like New had left just like the cherry blossoms in the spring. The thought gave Tay some hope that he’ll re-appear just like them too.

*

"Why weren't you here yesterday?" Off asked the next day, standing beside Tay's desk, "Were you sick?"

Tay shook his head. "I woke up late, so I decided not to come to school."

Off laughed, patting Tay on the shoulder. "Well, you didn't miss out on much. We basically did a lot of individual work."

Tay nodded, eyes staring straight ahead in a daze. He was still thinking about yesterday, still thinking of New and his lips on his. Pressing his own lips together, Tay tried blinking away his thoughts by looking down at his notebook.

"Final exams are in two weeks," Off continued beside him, changing the topic, "are you ready? I know you've been studying non-stop."

Tay glanced up at New's empty desk. "Yeah," Tay answered, "no more studying after this." He frowned at the thought. It wasn't because he couldn't study anymore, hell no, but more of the fact that he couldn't study with New again. Even the male's presence made Tay feel more relaxed while reading over his notes or doing his practice problems. He was just so used to studying with New after school almost every day that it seemed weird to just stop. Those thoughts made him wonder if he would he even get to see New over break.

*

"Do you have plans for break?" Tay asked the following weekend, sat on his bed as his upper body laid against his headboard.

New didn't look up to answer, sitting next to Tay and looking over his notes. "Help my dad, probably."

"Are you going to be doing that the whole break?"

New finally lifted his eyes from his notebook then, lips breaking out into a grin. "Why? Are you going to miss me?"

Tay only stared back, pressing his own lips together in nervousness. He couldn't think straight with New's smile blinding his eyes, reminding him of the quick kiss they shared a few days ago. When he finally found his voice, Tay blurted, "You answer first."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Tay repeated with a frown. After everything they did together? After seeing each other for days on end? After sharing a kiss?

"I'm joking," New said, interrupting Tay's thoughts before glancing down at his lips, "I'll definitely miss that."

"My lips?" Tay asked, licking them after. He felt weird to have it in full attention. "Is that it?"

"Of course not," New answered, gazing back up at Tay's eyes, "I'll miss your eyebrows as well." Tay watched New bring his finger over his left eyebrow and trace around it before bringing it low, "Your eyes as well," Tay felt New follow the curve of his eye, tickling his eyelash and moving it down, "and your nose...but I'll definitely miss this the most." Tay felt New finally trace around his lips before holding his chin in between his fingers. Tay saw New smile at him before leaning in close, tilting Tay towards him and planting a soft kiss on his lips. Closing his eyes to enjoy the touch, Tay felt his stomach do a summersault of butterflies.

New pulled back after a short second, but Tay didn't want to stop. Following New's retreating lips, Tay pushed himself towards the male and kissed him this time instead. It was soft and warm like their first time at the park except Tay wanted more.

 _No_ , he needed more. Without the touch of New, without the taste of him, or the feeling of New against him, Tay couldn't live.

Pushing his notebook out of his lap, Tay lifted himself up and over New's legs, straddling the male as well as not letting their lips disconnect. He brought his hands behind New's head, cradling his head as he pushed his tongue between New's closed lips. Gifted entrance, Tay was quick to evade and explore the male's mouth, groaning against New's tongue and pushing his face further into New's for more.

And soon, New was pushing Tay away to take a breath as the older male whined in loss of contact. "As much as - " a pause for an intake of breath, " - I would like to continue this make-out session - " another pause as Tay instead focused on making open-mouthed kisses under New's jaw, " - I have to head home."

"Already?" Tay breathed out, moving his lips to steal another kiss from New. Their lips moved hungrily against each other in an instant, devouring and savoring the other's taste as if they have been starving for the other for years. Tay felt New's hand circle around his waist, rubbing his sides up and down, causing goosebumps to rise over his body in a shiver as he sounded a muffled groan.

New then pulled away again and breathed out, "It's getting late, Tay."

Tay grunted, letting his head fall onto New's shoulder as he let his heartbeat lessen and his adrenaline to calm down. He didn't want to stop, he wanted more. He wanted to press New down against his bed and take him then, kiss him until Tay felt happy, until his desire had gone.

"Tay."

Tay let out a huff before raising his head from its comfortable spot, making eye contact with New's own beautiful brown and he felt all desire get replaced with affection. After a moment of silence, he finally breathed out, "You're annoying." He felt New shake in laughter under him.

"You're always calling me annoying," New accused, a grin still on his lips, "even when we first met."

"Well, it didn't stop you from continuing to talk to me," Tay fired back with a smile, letting his forehead rest against New with his eyes closed. He resisted every urge to kiss the male again.

"That's because I thought you were absolutely gorgeous."

Tay tensed at the answer. New thought he was gorgeous? And since the first time he saw Tay? Did that mean New liked him? Tay lifted his face up, looking into New's chocolate orbs. "Really?" Tay cringed at his own voice, hating how weak he sounded.

"Of course. Anybody would look good under the falling cherry blossom petals."

Tay snorted, hitting New's chest lightly. "Shut up!"

"But seriously," New interrupted, grabbing Tay's hand when Tay made the move to hit him again, "you're beautiful."

Tay blushed at the compliment, focusing his gaze on their interlocked hand before quietly confessing, "You too. I thought you were absolutely stunning. I thought you were prettier than the cherry blossoms and that really annoyed me."

New laughed before bringing their interlocked hands to his lips and pressing a kiss on Tay's. Then, he brought his free hand towards Tay, placing it behind his neck and pulling the male down. Locking his lips with Tay's, both fall into a slow rhythm of open-mouthed kisses against each other. It wasn't rushed like the one before and they enjoyed their time, eyes closed and lips busy before a ring of a phone interrupted their moment, both pulling away in instant.

"My phone," New informed, eyes not leaving Tay's and making no move to silence the device, "probably home. It's late."

Tay nodded, hiding his disappointment as he climbed off the male and instead sat at the edge of his bed. He watched New gather his belongings, packing everything up before facing Tay once he was finished and leaning down to press a light kiss on his head.

"Bye."

Tay smiled. "Bye."

Once New had exited his room, Tay jumped to his feet and rushed towards his window, waiting for New to come out. He silently watched New walk out of his front door, making his way down the pathway and out the front gate. He didn't stop staring until New disappeared from his line of sight.

Sighing, Tay frowned in thought. He already missed him.

*

"I like New," Tay told his friends the next afternoon when they had come over for a day of video games and snacks. They had just called for a break and were laying around Tay's bedroom when Tay had decided to confess.

Nanon raised his head from the floor, a look of surprise clear on his face while Off simply smiled from his spot at the desk chair.

"Since when?" Nanon asked, now fully sat up in curiosity.

Tay shrugged. He was sat on his bed. "It just happened."

"When did you realize?" Off asked next.

"While studying, he just looked really pretty," Tay said after a thought, remembering the day in the park when New was telling Tay more about himself, "like cherry blossoms."

"Cherry blossoms?" Nanon repeated, giving a confused glance at Off who only shrugged. "Either way, congratulations, Tay! We support the relationship one hundred percent."

"We're not exactly dating yet," Tay confessed with a blush, "just friends...for now."

"Then, if you need help, count on us." Off finished with Nanon agreeing with a hum.

Tay grinned at his friends in thanks.

*

"Final exams are this week," Tay told New the weekend before. They were at the usual park with the sun glaring down at them, the heat making it harder for them to focus on studies and instead complaining about something to cool them down. They had decided to move under the tree for shade when New called for break.

"You'll do well," New said, laying down on the grass as he stretched his body out, "you studied so hard these past few weeks, so I'm sure you'll pass with flying colors."

Tay laid himself down next to New. "I can't believe it's almost over. We're graduating high school soon."

"Have you applied to any Universities?" New asked, looking over at Tay with his usual smile.

"Some here and there," Tay answered before quickly adding, "one in Bangkok."

New raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Which?"

"Bangkok Thonburi University."

New hummed.

"Figured I need a change of scenery," explained Tay, looking up at the green leaves of the tree overhead him, "and I heard the cherry blossoms are prettier there."

New laughed out loud. "It's really not that different."

Tay grinned. "Yeah, I lied, but I meant the first part. I want to know how it feels to really be out in the world by myself, you know?"

"Well," New said, eyes on Tay's, "I guess we might be seeing each other often."

Tay sat up in surprise, looking down at New with a open smile. "You're going to Bangkok too?"

New nodded, turning his head away and closing his eyes. "I miss it."

*

Tay yawned, stretching his body before groaning out loud. The week of final exams was now officially over and school was out. Graduation was in a few days, busying Tay's thoughts with stress and anxiety, but New helped rid those thoughts through a collection of small kisses here and there and cuddles on Tay's bed.

"You guys do all that, but still aren't dating?" Nanon asked as they turned a corner to a different street. They were walking to Off's house, collecting the male before the trio could go watch a movie. "How does that work?"

Tay shrugged. "We know that we like each other, but I don't know if New already considers us as boyfriends or not."

"Well, aren't you curious?" Nanon questioned, pressing against Tay's side as a car passed by them.

Tay pressed his lips together in thought. "What if he doesn't want to date me?"

"Are you serious? He's literally putting his tongue down your throat every other day and you think he doesn't want to date you?"

"I just don't want to ruin whatever we have going on now," Tay said with a frown.

Nanon sighed, resting a hand on Tay's shoulder. "I say you shouldn't worry about it because he definitely likes you so ultimately, he would say yes if you ever asked him to date you. You can even ask Off and he can confirm this."

Tay looked up to Nanon with a grateful smile, before teasing, "Should we?"

Tay laughed when Nanon pushed him.

*

"Congratulations Tay!" Ms. Anusorn cheered after the Graduation ceremony. They were now stood outside the high school building as families and students took pictures. "You finally graduated! And you even got your grades up higher than needed."

"Thank you," Tay politely replied, bowing his head down in respect, "New helped me out a lot."

"It seems you guys even became friends," his teacher gushed, " I saw you guys hang out every day."

Tay shyly chuckled, reaching a hand behind his head and scratching a suddenly itchy spot. "It worked out like that."

Ms. Anusorn then congratulated him once more before moving on to the next student. With a happy sigh, Tay looked around for New, wondering where he had gone off to. He had looked so handsome as he accepted his diploma and Tay wanted to complain to New of how much he wanted to take his picture.

"Tay!"

Tay grinned when he spotted his friends rushing towards him, waving at them.

"We did it!" Nanon cheered once he was close to Tay and crushed him with a hug, "We're graduates!" Tay hugged him back with a laugh.

"The hard part is coming next," Off said as he joined the two, "Uni is going to be hell."

"Don't kill the mood, man!" Nanon huffed as he pulled away from Tay and looked at his other friend with a glare. Tay snorted at the two.

"Besides that, where's your not-yet-boyfriend?" Off asked, changing the subject and looking around with Nanon following in search.

Tay frowned. "I don't know..."

*

It's been a few weeks since summer break started and New has disappeared.

At first, Tay was concerned. He wondered if he was hurt, if he had gotten into an accident and prayed that his crush was okay. He had called New a number of times, messaged him double times as that, and even visited his house only to find it empty and vacant. Tay then was confused. How could a teen male just disappear? After, Tay wondered if New was an illusion, but that conspiracy was thrown out as Off told him to stop making up bullshit in his head.

After a period of time, Tay was sad and hurt. He wondered if all this time, New was planning all along to disappear and maybe that's why the two were never official. Tay wondered if New was just playing with his feelings. He wondered if he was just used by the male and left once New was over him. Soon, Tay started believing those thoughts.

"His family disappeared too, Tay," Off had said one day in the park where New and Tay would study for class, "maybe they had a family situation and he didn't have time to explain?"

"He liked you so much," Nanon had continued with a frown, "I - no, we were sure of it."

"Then why!? Why did he leave!?" Tay yelled with tears straining his eyesight from his two friends, "Why couldn't he just leave me a message? Why couldn't he give me a call? I don't expect something long - just a minute explanation would do!"

"Didn't you say you were going to see each other in Bangkok?" Nanon asked with pity in his eyes.

Tay froze then, remembering the conversation he had with New under the tree. _Bangkok_. Bangkok and their pretty cherry blossom trees. Bangkok and " _Well, I guess we'll be seeing each other often_."

"Do you think he'll be there when you move to go to Bangkok Thonburi?" Off asked, "Do you even think you'll see him?"

Tay didn't answer, only wiping his tears stains away. Did he? He didn't know. All he wanted to know was why and where New disappear to without a word. After a beat of silence, he answered, "Maybe."

It seemed like New had left just like the cherry blossoms in the spring. The thought gave Tay some hope that he'll re-appear just like them too.

 

 


	4. year two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tay.”
> 
> Tay watched the way he says his name, feeling his heart burst in a wave of quick beats from hearing his voice again. He looks at the chocolate brown eyes that he missed, watching the way they were staring back at his own. They’re still pretty, Tay thinks.

*

"I can't believe you're late to school again!"

Tay clicked his tongue in annoyance when he heard Off laugh through the line. Yes, he was late. Something he was entirely too good at and now that he lived without his parents and instead with an idiot roommate named Oab who just loved to see Tay suffer, he didn't have anyone to wake him up. To Tay's luck, Off had called him this morning just in time for him to rush his morning routine so he could make it in time for the morning bus which took him to his University.

"I can't believe I'm still on the phone with you when I'm already late," Tay countered back, picking up his pace when he spotted the bus by the stop.

Tay has been going to Bangkok Thonburi University for a full semester now, fall and winter passing by in a flash and before Tay knew it, it was already the second semester. There were still a few months before the summer break, spring blossoming in the air with proof from the pink buds blooming on the naked trees that decorate the streets. After these few months, Tay could go home and visit his family and friends that stayed back in Pattaya City.

"Hey!" Off accused as Tay climbed onto the bus, scanning his card to make his payment before making his way to the very back where there were fewer people, "You should be thankful that I even called this morning or you would've been actually been late!"

"Yeah, yeah," Tay said, sighing out loud in relief once he was seated. He wondered when his habit of oversleeping would die down because this was getting really tiring. Tay shook his head, focusing his attention back on Off, "Why the hell did you even call anyways?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted updates..." Off replied, trailing off in the end and Tay was about to retaliate when his friend suddenly asks, "Have you seen New?"

Tay frowned at the new topic of conversation. "Why are you mentioning him?"

"C' mon Tay, I know you still think about him."

"I don't," Tay pressed, "Not after he left without a word and definitely not when I haven't seen him for almost a year now."

"That's right," Off said in realization, "You guys met around this time last year, right?"

Tay rolled his eyes, glancing out his window and noticing the cherry blossom trees which had bloomed over the weekend. He didn't find them as pretty as he used to, now mocking him with their pastel pink colors that reminded Tay of New and his pink, plump lips. Tay looked away and towards his lap instead, replying, "It doesn't matter when we met. All that matters is that he left and that it's over."

"Tay..."

"Oab says I should just give up," Tay says, questioning why he even brought up his roommate, but hoped the topic of New was dropped soon. "He said Bangkok is a pretty crowded city and it'll be hard to find just one person."

"Oab doesn't know what happened in Pattaya."

"I don't know why you're so stuck on me finding New," Tay said, watching the way his fingers played with a random thread on his jeans.

"Tay, you decided to go to Bangkok Thonburi to find New. What happened to that?" Off asked.

"Well," Tay started, pausing for a second before continuing, "reasons change."

"You started studying everyday because of the man - "

"I do not!"

"It's your habit now, Tay," Off retorted with a huff before resuming, "You used to hate studying, but now, everytime I call you, you seem to be either sleeping or studying."

"That's because I need to keep my grades up," Tay argued, biting his lip after. Tay still hated studying, no doubt about it. He would much rather prefer playing random games on his phone, but because it reminded him of New and their time together, he did it. But he would never admit that out loud to his friend.

"Whatever," Off says with a sigh, "but don't give up on New yet."

"Even when he left without a goodbye?"

"He might have a good reason for that," Off replied.

Tay hummed in reply, glad the topic was ending and he could go back to stressing over being almost late. After a few more meaningless chats, Tay exchanged goodbyes with his friend and hung up, stuffing his phone in his bag.

Tay sighed then, looking out his window in thought. Almost a year now. He hasn't seen New in almost a year. He could still remember the first day they spoke, the smile New had given him that Tay still remembered clearly to this day, like it was engraved inside his brain. He still remembered their first kiss in the empty park, sat on the picnic table and their flushed faces as they both tried to hide their shy smiles. He still remembered the way his heart beat against his chest when the two were alone in his bedroom, how the touch of New was prickling his skin and how hot he had felt against Tay. He also remembered the way he felt when New was nowhere to be seen.

Feeling his emotions rising dangerously fast, Tay focused his eyes on the people outside. They passed by in a blur as the bus he was on drove along the street steadily. Soon, they were at a bus stop and Tay watched a group of people stand to get on the bus. His eyes then flickered to the two males who stayed seated on the bench, most likely waiting for a different bus. Tay's eyes scanned them from foot up, eyeing the black dress pants, white button up, and a black tie. Definitely a uniform, but not his University's dress code. One of the two boys was wearing a jacket, a pale pink jacket to be exact and Tay frowned when it reminded him of what he hated the most. Tay brought his eyes up to examine the male's face and froze in his seat when he notices who it was.

He looked the same, Tay first thought. He looked happy, no trace of sadness on his face as he smiled the same smile Tay had seen far too many times back home, but this time, it wasn't for him. He was chatting with his friend who sat beside him, laughing at whatever the other male said. His hair was still styled the same, but the brown tone was a lighter shade and his mole was still sat atop on his nose. Tay looked down at his lips which were still colored like the cherry blossoms that Tay used to love, reminding him of their shared kisses.

Tay felt a pang of pain in his chest and a lump form in his throat while his eyes watered, wondering why the hell New still looked good. Tay hated it. He hated to see him so happy, like nothing had happened between them when Tay was such a mess.

Before Tay could stare anymore, the bus had started moving again and soon, New was out of Tay's line of sight. Tay sat still in his seat, eyes on the window as a few stray tears streamed down his cheeks.

*

"I saw New."

Tay didn't know why he was reporting to Off, but he felt the need to tell somebody, _anybody_ and after their morning conversation, Tay thought Off was the best choice.

"You what?" Off asked, before a hurricane of questions followed after, "And? What happened? Did you say hi? Did he say why he suddenly up and left? Did he look happy to see - "

"I was on the bus when I saw him," Tay interrupted, making his way out of his class's building and towards a random table outside. He had a few more minutes before his next class. "He was talking to somebody when I saw him."

"And?"

"And he looked happy." Tay swung his bag on the table before sliding himself in.

"Did you get out of the bus and say hi?" Off questioned.

"No, of course I didn't," Tay answered with a roll of his eyes, glancing down at his lap to see his free hand picking at the same thread on his jeans, a habit he suddenly picked up ever since living with Oab that he needed to fix. "I was in the bus stuck frozen because I was so surprised to see him."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

After a second of silence, Off asked, "Do you think you'll see him again tomorrow morning?"

"I don't know," Tay answered honestly, "maybe?"

"Are you going to talk to him then?"

Tay stayed silent, letting the question echo in his brain. Will he? He just looked so happy that Tay felt that he shouldn't. He probably doesn't even remember Tay. He probably didn't even _like_ Tay to begin with. Tay frowned at the thought, twisting the thread between his fingers and watching it snap.

"You should," Off spoke, bringing Tay's attention back to their conversation, "You deserve to know why he left and where he's been."

"Do I though?"

"Yes you do, Tay," Off answered softly, but with firmness at the same time, "After everything that happened between you guys, you do."

Tay stared at the thread wrapped around his finger, letting it loosen and watching it fall on his lap. He noticed the lined mark it left on his skin along with the slight pain. "Okay."

"Okay?"

Tay nodded, though Off wouldn't see it. "Yeah. Okay."

*

It wasn't an easy idea to picture. It was terrifying instead.

Tay didn't know what to look like when he would see New, what he would say or how to even bring up the conversation. Would New even remember him? Tay shook his head at the stupid thought. It's been a year, not a decade, of course he would remember him. But what if he didn't? But why would he forget? What if he had a concussion and forgot all his memories and that's why he had to leave?

Tay groaned out loud, opening his eyes to the blackness of his room. He couldn't sleep with all these thoughts in his head. He needed to stop freaking about tomorrow, about seeing New or what he was going to wear. He shouldn't be the one who should be nervous when he hasn't done anything wrong.

Or did he? Did he somehow fuck up and New left because of it? Was he the reason why New left?

Okay, he really needed to stop thinking.

Sitting up in his bed, Tay stared at his bedroom door for a few silent seconds before finally deciding he can't sleep and felt thirsty. Padding across the wooden floors, Tay made his way out of his room and straight to the kitchen, making sure to not make noise in case Oab was sleeping. Once he was in the kitchen, he jumps when he notices Oab was already there, sitting on the counter and looking at his phone.

"Why are you up?" Tay asks him, catching Oab's attention away from his phone.

Oab smiles at Tay before going back to his device. "Could ask you the same thing."

Tay stands still, pondering on an answer. Should he be honest and tell Oab about what's got his head so busy? He settles on a simple, "Can't sleep." and walks over to the refrigerator, opening the door and searching for a water bottle.

Oab hums from behind Tay in reply.

Once Tay fishes out a water bottle, he turns around to face his roommate, closing the refrigerator door behind him and twisting the bottle cap open. He watches Oab furiously tap away on his phone and Tay assumes it must be his girlfriend or something. Tilting the bottle up, Tay takes a few gulps before wiping his lips. Maybe Oab could help.

"I, uh, actually..." Tay began, twisting his bottle cap close while keeping his eyes away from Oab, "I saw the guy."

"What guy?"

Tay glanced up at his friend who still hasn't looked up from his phone. "Um. The guy from Pattaya..." Tay trailed off, circling his finger around the bottle's cap while keeping his eyes on Oab for his reaction.

"Oh?" Oab looked up in surprise before quickly switching to intrigued. "And? What happened?"

"Nothing. I just saw him while I was on the bus," Tay licked his lips before continuing, "and one of my friends from back home says I should talk to him."

Oab nodded. "Yeah, if you want to."

Tay stared at Oab, not expecting the man to agree. In fact, Tay was secretly hoping Oab to say the opposite.

"You don't want to?" Oab asked when Tay didn't say anything, "I thought you guys had a thing - "

"We did."

"Okay and he disappeared without a word, right?" Oab asked and Tay immediately nodded as Oab continued, "Then, do you want to know why?"

Tay shrugged. He didn't know if he wanted to know. What if he was the reason he left? The thought kind of scared him. Was he ready for the truth? But it might not be about him either, he reminds himself. "I think," Tay answers after a second of silence.

Oab shrugs, looking back down at his phone. "There you go."

Tay bit the inside of his cheek, tightening the grip on his water bottle. "He just looked so happy..."

"And that bothers you?"

Tay nodded, looking down at his naked feet. He needed to cut his toenails, he notices.

"Well, you're not going around moping after a year either, Tay," Oab points out, taking a glance at Tay before looking back down at his phone, "but I still think you should talk to him."

"You think so?"

"No," Oab says, "I think you should do whatever you feel is right."

*

He was going to do it. He was going to do it and not back down last minute.

That's what Tay was chanting to himself the next morning when he woke an hour earlier than needed. He couldn't sleep all too well last night. He kept tossing and turning, sleeping for a few minutes before waking up again and in the end, he gave up when it was 8 AM. He took his time to shower, put together a presentable outfit that made him look like he was doing _just fine_ without New and ate breakfast, not forgetting to text the group chat (with Off and Nanon) that he was going to confront New today. By the time it was 9 AM, Tay was out the door and walking to his usual bus stop.

He felt nervous. He wondered how New would react when he saw him. Would he be happy? Nervous or maybe terrified? Tay just hoped he wasn't annoyed.

Tay jogged towards his bus stop, glad he didn't have to wait long when he spotted the bus parked right beside it. He climbed the steps inside and quickly swiped his card before heading towards the back where his usual seat was.

He was jittery, he noticed as his fingers played with anything they could reach and his foot bobbed up and down. Looking out his window, he noticed the trees that were slowly filling up with their pink blossoms. They reminded him of New, making his heart beat quicker in his chest and his nervousness to rise. He bit the inside of his cheek, looking away and back down at his lap in hope that the memories wouldn't scare him more.

Once they were coming to the next bus stop, Tay scooted closer to the window and scanned the group of people huddling together to get on the bus. None of them looked like New. Tay looked back at the bench and frowned when he didn't see New there either. Where was he? He was there just yesterday.

What if the person yesterday wasn't New? What if Tay just hallucinated? But they looked so similar, Tay thought, scanning his eyes around the bus stop once more as he felt his stomach drop in realization that he just wasn't there.

When the bus lurched forward in motion, Tay sat back in his seat with disappointment. It seemed like New disappeared yet again.

*

A few more days passed and it was finally Friday. Tay was thankful that his final class for the week has ended, sighing out in relief as he made his way out of campus. He could sleep in all he wanted for the next two days and the thought gave him pure happiness.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, he looked through his notifications and laughed at what Nanon and Off were arguing about in their group chat. He quickly types in a comment of his own and hits send before shutting his phone off.

He had immediately told Nanon and Off that New wasn't there the morning of and when they asked if he was okay, he had played it off with a shrug emoji. _Too bad_ , he had said, but inside, he felt a bit sad. He was somewhat anticipating to see New again, to talk to him again and to know where he had gone. He was thankful for his two friends when they didn't push the matter more and only went back to their stupid conversations.

Tay felt his phone buzz, quickly pulling it out as he giggled at the new text message from Nanon. He was about to type in a reply when a single pink petal fell on top of his phone. Tay paused his thumbs from moving, along with his feet which have seemed to freeze in spot as he stared at the blossom.

"Fuck off," he cursed at it, but it stayed still on his phone. Tay frowned, looking up and at the row of cherry blossoms on the sidewalk he hadn't noticed he was walking beside. They were all falling, painting the pavement with its quiet pink color and Tay then notices that spring was starting to end. Usually he would've been sad at the thought, but now he didn't feel anything. He just figured it would come next year and they would be back to mock him about his memories with New back in Pattaya City.

Looking back down at his phone, Tay sees the blossom still on his phone. "I said fuck off," he cursed at it once more before holding his phone close to his mouth and blowing at it. He watches as the cherry blossom flies away in front of him, circling around in the air before dropping down on the cement beside a pair of white Adidas shoes.

Tay eyes the shoes, following the line of the person's black pants and up their buff chest before finally stopping at their face. Tay's eyes bug out when he sees the male's face, his foot stepping back as if to run away, but he stops himself before he could.

"Tay."

Tay watched the way he says his name, feeling his heart burst in a wave of quick beats from hearing his voice again. He looks at the chocolate brown eyes that he missed, watching the way they were staring back at his own. They're still pretty, Tay thinks.

"Hi," he says followed by his signature smile that makes Tay's heart melt to mush. Tay felt a lump in his throat rise as the memories of Pattaya flashed behind his eyes, reminding him of their shared moments; New studying with him, New holding his hand, New kissing him, New cuddling him. But that was then and this is now.

"H-hi." Tay hates that he stutters, feeling himself blush. He tries to hide it by looking down at his feet, hoping he didn't look like a fool. Why was he so nervous? He should be mad, shouldn't he?

"It's been awhile."

It has. It's been longer than awhile and Tay wanted to scream at him, ask him why the hell he took so long to reappear, ask him why and where he went. Instead, Tay swallowed his nerves and straightened his back as he looked back up at New.

With a new determined confidence, Tay simply answers, "It has."

*

Tay stared at his cup of coffee on the table in front of him, his hands occupied on playing with a new thread on his pants. They had come to some random coffee shop that was close by Tay's University because New had wanted to talk and Tay had agreed. But as they sat in silence, Tay wondered why New wasn't speaking.

It seemed that he didn't have to worry about it any longer when New started, "So..."

Tay looked up at him to continue.

"I guess you got accepted to Bangkok Thonburi," New says, pointing outside the window to Tay's University building.

Tay nodded, glancing away from New's stare because it felt difficult to speak to him when he was just looking at Tay like he still cared, like he still mattered. "I did say I wanted to come to Bangkok."

New hummed. "Are the cherry blossom trees different compared to the ones in Pattaya?"

Tay stared at his lap, biting his bottom lip. He hated how New brought up a memory, warming Tay's heart just a bit because New still remembered. "I don't know. I haven't been paying all that much attention to them."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They stayed silent again after, neither one of them making the move to talk again. Tay thinks about what Off said then. " _You deserve to know why he left and where he's been_." Tay wondered if he should ask about it. It's obvious it was awkward for New to bring it up and Tay wonders if it was okay. Tay then remembers what Oab had said. " _I think you should do whatever you feel is right_."

Tay takes a deep breath in. "Okay," he begins, trying to keep his voice stable even though he felt nervous as hell, "let's address the elephant in the room." When New stayed silent, Tay finally looked up to New's surprised eyes and asked, "Where did you go after the graduation ceremony?"

New lets out his own breath then. After a moment, New speaks, "Do you...do you remember how my Dad was starting his own resort business?" he asks, looking at Tay who only nods, "Well, it hadn't been going very well."

"That doesn't explain why you just disappeared," Tay says.

"After the ceremony, my parents hurried me home and told me we were going back to Bangkok because apparently, the business was failing," New explained, bringing his hands from his lap to hold his cup of coffee, "I told them I had to tell my friends about this, that I couldn't just leave without a goodbye."

Tay stayed quiet, eyeing the way New was grasping his coffee before relaxing his hold on it.

"Apparently, my Dad had taken out a big loan for this business and since the business wasn't doing very well, my Dad didn't have any money to pay the debtors that kept contacting him," New explained, pausing to lick his lips, "They even came to our house one night and threatened my Dad..."

Tay didn't say anything, looking away from New's nervous hands and pressing his lips together as he imagined the scene. It seemed terrifying to even think about, scaring him slightly.

"My parents thought it would be best if we just moved back to Bangkok. They took my phone and basically threw it away along with my Mom's so the debtors wouldn't find us for awhile," New paused to peek a glance at Tay before looking away to continue, "Dad got his old job here and now he's still paying the debt along with my Mom who decided to help...and I got a new phone, but I didn't have my old contacts so I couldn't contact you in any way."

"You could've come visit me," Tay finally spoke, surprising himself with how hurt he sounded, "it was summer break and - "

"My parents wouldn't let me until I turned 18," New interrupted, "and my birthday passed by a few months ago so I was actually planning to come visit you this summer."

Tay stayed silent, eyes looking at New's as they both stared at each other in silence. Tay has never seen New frown or look so sad, he never imagined it happening once, but as he looked at him now, it hurt him. Tay just wanted to reach across the table and cup New's cheeks in his hands and kiss him better, but he couldn't. Their relationship wasn't like it was in Pattaya anymore. They were both hurt now. Tay looked away then, letting out a weak, "Oh."

"Do you hate me?" New asked after a beat of silence.

"No," Tay answered almost immediately and quietly added, "I could never."

"I'm sorry, Tay, I really am."

"It isn't your fault so why are you apologizing?" Tay asked, watching the way his fingers were picking at the thread on his jeans. He watched it snap before moving to pick at his fingernails, his vision slowly going a bit blurry.

"I made you sad," New explained, sadness evident in his own voice and it broke Tay's heart more that he caused that for New, "I just disappeared without a goodbye and you don't deserve that. I'm so sorry, Tay."

Tay blinked, feeling a tear fall on his jeans and watching it spread into the material. He was crying, he notices then. Why?

"Tay - "

"I thought you hated me," Tay confesses, wiping his wet cheeks with a sleeve, "or that I somehow fucked up whatever we had."

"I don't," New immediately answered, grabbing Tay's hand from wiping his snot and holding it tightly in his hand, "I would never think of hating you, Tay. I liked you so much - no, I _still_ like you. Tay, I like you so much. You didn't do anything wrong."

Tay looked at his hand in New's hold, feeling his heart warm at the scene. He missed his touch, he missed his voice, he missed his everything. He just really missed New.

"I liked you too," Tay said, looking at New and giving him a small smile. "I still do."

Tay watches relief wash over New's face before it turns to a light shade of pink and then, New was ducking his head down to hide his face. Tay felt New's grip on his hand lessen then, so Tay tightens it instead. He didn't want to let go, fearing he would disappear again.

"I'm so glad," New said, keeping his head down and he sounded like he was crying, "I thought you hated me."

"I would never," Tay comforted in a whisper, leaning his head down so New could hear him.

"You were cursing at the cherry blossoms," New pointed out, looking up at Tay with a sad smile.

Tay blushed, remembering the embarrassing act. "Oh yeah."

"Was it because of me?"

Tay didn't want to admit to it because it seemed so petty. It seemed so childish now. "I won't answer that."

New let out a laugh, melting Tay's beating heart in his chest. He missed that laugh so much, missed seeing New's happy face. He just missed New so much and it made Tay feel warm all over.

"Can we go somewhere?" Tay asked.

New raised both his eyebrows, a look of confusion on his face. "Where?"

"Somewhere private...where there isn't a lot of people."

New grinned then when he realizes what Tay meant. "I live by myself, so that shouldn't be a problem."

*

Tay was immediately pushed against the wall once the two were inside New's apartment, the door closing behind them as New closed the space between them. Their lips hovered over each other, breaths mingling nervously as Tay waited for New to lessen the distance left between them.

"Should we wait until we're inside my bedroom?" New asked, catching Tay's focus from his pink lips to his eyes.

"I don't think that's necessary when you live alone," Tay pointed out, leaning closer so their lips could brush against each other as he brought his hands to hold New's hips. He could feel his heart loud against his chest, anticipating to taste New after so long.

"I suppose you're right," New whispered before pushing himself against Tay and finally, _finally_ pressing their lips together.

Tay was quick to respond, immediately moving his mouth against New's and feeling the way his mouth felt on Tay's own. It was soft like he remembered, and addicting that made Tay crave more.

Tay pushed his tongue between New's lips, sneaking inside when given the entrance and explored the area. New tasted of sweet coffee mixed with a hint of mint and New which made Tay's desire grow, making him push himself against New's mouth for more. Tay's attention diverted when he felt New's hands sneaking themselves under Tay's shirt, rubbing his sides up and down which forced goosebumps to rise throughout Tay's body, feeling himself shiver at the touch. Tightening his own hold on New's hips, Tay pressed himself impossibly closer.

After more kissing and touching, Tay pulled away to take a breath, and asked, "Should we move to your bed now?"

" _Please_." New removed his hands from under Tay's shirt and cradled his head instead, pulling his head forward to kiss him again before making his way down his jaw and to his neck.

Tay giggled at how ticklish it felt to feel New kiss his neck as he pushed himself off the wall. "Where is it?"

"Down the corridor," New answered, giving one last kiss on Tay's neck before lifting Tay by his ass who had yelped in surprise by the sudden motion and quickly guided them through his apartment.

Tay didn't have time to examine New's room when New pushed the door open with his back. He was thrown done on New's bed before said male was on top of him, pressing his lips on Tay's in a flash. Tay smiled at how eager New was being, feeling just a little loved and wanted.

*

"Does this mean we're boyfriends?" Tay asked as they laid side by side in New's room, hands interlocked between them as they stared at the dark ceiling room. New had glow-in-the-dark stars taped on his ceiling wall and Tay thought it was idiotically cute.

"I want to be," New answered, bringing their hands to his lips and leaving a kiss on Tay's hand before resting it on top of his chest, "do you?"

Tay smiled at the gesture, feeling the calm heartbeat from New. He answered, "Yes."

"This took a while, huh?"

Tay giggled. "Yeah."

"We would've been dating if only I hadn't gone..."

Tay frowned at the topic. He didn't want to speak of the matter more when it wasn't either of their faults. Tay let go of New's hand and instead, scooted closer to cuddle New as he wrapped his right arm around New's waist.

"Don't talk about that," Tay said, letting his head rest on New's side.

"I'm sorry," New apologized again and Tay could see the frown on his lips even though he wasn't looking at the male.

"It isn't your fault," Tay spoke softly, "I already told you."

"Still."

Tay sighed, looking up at New. "At least we're together now and that's all that matters," Tay said, leaving a quick kiss on New's shoulder, " That reminds me, I still have to tell Off and Nanon about this."

New laughs. "Tell them I said hi."

"They're going to be ecstatic when they hear about this," Tay informs with a grin, glad the topic was successfully changed, "Off is gonna be all like. "I told you so" when I tell them the reason why you left."

"I'm glad he had faith in me," New said with an amused hum, "maybe I should date him instead."

Tay hit New's chest playfully. "Shut up."

New laughed. "I'm kidding! You know I like you the most."

Tay smiled, snuggling closer to New and hiding his hot face between the mattress and New's arm even though it was dark in the room. He felt like New could still see him. "You're annoying."

"It's been awhile since I heard that," New said after a laugh, "I missed hearing you say that."

"Good because you're going to be hearing it a lot," Tay teased.

"I'm glad." New says before leaning down and laying a wet kiss on Tay's forehead.

Tay hums happily at the affection. He was finally happy and content. He was finally with New.

*

"Spring is over," Tay says, looking up at the trees that were now fully green. He smiles sadly because he hadn't fully appreciated the cherry blossoms this year.

"It's okay," New says beside him and squeezing his hand in reassurance while also grabbing Tay's attention beside him, "they'll be here next year."

"And will you be beside me then?" Tay asks.

"Of course," New answers immediately, bumping his shoulder against Tay's, "I'm stuck with you forever so you better get used to me."

Tay grins. New wasn't going anywhere anymore. He will next to him forever, like the memories that stayed with Tay throughout the year.

*

 **BONUS** :

 

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Off yelled excitedly through the line, so loud that it could make anyone go deaf.

Tay rolled his eyes, giving New a look that meant See. They were both laid out on Tay's bed, textbooks thrown down on the floor. New only grinned back as Off continued to yell.

"I said he had a reasonable explanation for why he left and look what happened - "

"Yeah, Yeah," Tay interrupted, amused by how estatic his friend was, "I know."

"Thanks for believing in me, Off!" New said from beside Tay.

"I got you dude!" Off exclaimed before quickly adding, "but if you hurt Tay _once_ , just know, Nanon and I are going to be after you."

New laughed before playfully answering, "Yes Sir! I'll treat him like a princess!"

Tay glared at him, hitting his arm as Off approved his answer with a loud laugh. Once they chatted some more, Tay hung up with Off and looked at New again.

"Princess? Really?"

"It was a joke," New started, yelping when Tay hopped on top of him, "I was being cute, I swear, Tay!"

"You're going to get punished," Tay said with a devilish smile and adding, "so shush or Oab will hear us."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was the final part of cherry blossoms in the spring! thank you so much for reading and leaving such sweet comments! i hope everyone enjoyed reading the story as much i enjoyed writing soft taynew (:
> 
> leave a comment on what you thought about the ending! 
> 
> to read my other taynew fics, just click on my profile picture and you’ll be able to find them there!

**Author's Note:**

> please continue to support me as i post the next parts! comments are appreciated :)


End file.
